The Lion King 1 1/2
The Lion King 1 1/2 is a 2004 Disney Direct-to-Video sequel to The Lion King. Parodies (Don't delete, but you can add some more) #The Lion King 1 1/2/Thomas #The Lion King 1 1/2/TUGS #The Lion King 1 1/2/Tangled #The Lion King 1 1/2/Aladdin #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Little Engine That Could #The Lion King 1 1/2/Cars #The Lion King 1 1/2/Ratatouille #The Lion King 1 1/2/Toy Story #The Lion King 1 1/2/Fireman Sam #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Simpsons #The Lion King 1 1/2/Family Guy #The Lion King 1 1/2/American Dad #The Lion King 1 1/2/Spongebob #The Lion King 1 1/2/King of the Hill #The Lion King 1 1/2/Looney Tunes #The Lion King 1 1/2/Laura Croft: Tomb Raider #The Lion King 1 1/2/Noddy's Toyland Adventures #The Lion King 1 1/2/Oakie Doke #The Lion King 1 1/2/Open Season #The Lion King 1 1/2/Pokemon #The Lion King 1 1/2/Shrek #The Lion King 1 1/2/Alvin and the Chipmunks #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Wiggles #The Lion King 1 1/2/Rugrats #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Emperor's New Groove #The Lion King 1 1/2/Garfield #The Lion King 1 1/2/Bambi #The Lion King 1 1/2/Finding Nemo #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Fox and the Hound #The Lion King 1 1/2/WALL-E #The Lion King 1 1/2/A Bug's Life #The Lion King 1 1/2/Monsters Inc. #The Lion King 1 1/2/Futurama #The Lion King 1 1/2/Kim Possible #The Lion King 1 1/2/Wade #The Lion King 1 1/2/Phineas and Ferb #The Lion King 1 1/2/Monsters VS Aliens #The Lion King 1 1/2/Minions (2015) #The Lion King 1 1/2/Bolt #The Lion King 1 1/2/Thomas and the Magic Railroad #The Lion King 1 1/2/Little Bear #The Lion King 1 1/2/Barney #The Lion King 1 1/2/Dinosaur #The Lion King 1 1/2/Sesame Street #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Brave Little Toaster #The Lion King 1 1/2/Lilo and Stitch #The Lion King 1 1/2/Wallace and Gromit #The Lion King 1 1/2/Secret of Nimh #The Lion King 1 1/2/Rugrats in Paris #The Lion King 1 1/2/Mulan #The Lion King 1 1/2/Indiana Jones #The Lion King 1 1/2/Star Wars #The Lion King 1 1/2/Shining Time Station #The Lion King 1 1/2/Wizard of Oz #The Lion King 1 1/2/Skunk Fu #The Lion King 1 1/2/Animaniacs #The Lion King 1 1/2/Peter Pan #The Lion King 1 1/2/Peter Pan In Return To Never Land #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Powerpuff Girls #The Lion King 1 1/2/Muppets #The Lion King 1 1/2/Cinderella #The Lion King 1 1/2/Snow White #The Lion King 1 1/2/Alvin and the Chipmunks #The Lion King 1 1/2/Tarzan #The Lion King 1 1/2/Flintstones #The Lion King 1 1/2/Jariel Powell-Outlaw #The Lion King 1 1/2/Gnomeo & Juliet #The Lion King 1 1/2/Hotel Transylvania #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Rescuers #The Lion King 1 1/2/Batman #The Lion King 1 1/2/Sonic #The Lion King 1 1/2/Mario #The Lion King 1 1/2/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #The Lion King 1 1/2/Skarloey #The Lion King 1 1/2/In the Womb #The Lion King 1 1/2/Jack and the Pack #The Lion King 1 1/2/Rocky and Bullwinkle #The Lion King 1 1/2/Yo Gabba Gabba! #The Lion King 1 1/2/Tom & Jerry #The Lion King 1 1/2/Fullmetal Alchemist #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Swan Princess #The Lion King 1 1/2/Donkey Kong Country #The Lion King 1 1/2/Madeline #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Berenstain Bears #The Lion King 1 1/2/Beavis and Butthead #The Lion King 1 1/2/Gaspard and Lisa #The Lion King 1 1/2/Bedknobs and Broomsticks #The Lion King 1 1/2/Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood #The Lion King 1 1/2/Dr. Seuss #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Black Cauldron #The Lion King 1 1/2/Mega Man X #The Lion King 1 1/2/Despicable Me #The Lion King 1 1/2/Sabrina The Animated Series #The Lion King 1 1/2/20th Century Fox #The Lion King 1 1/2/King Kong (2005) #The Lion King 1 1/2/The LEGO Movie #The Lion King 1 1/2/Godzilla #The Lion King 1 1/2/King Kong (1976) #The Lion King 1 1/2/Barney's Talent Show #The Lion King 1 1/2/The Nut Job (2014) #The Lion King 1 1/2/Pirates of the Caribbean #The Lion King 1 1/2/Johnny Bravo #The Lion King 1 1/2/James Bond Jr. #The Lion King 1 1/2/Jumanji #The Lion King 1 1/2/Finding Dory #The Lion King 1 1/2/Balto